1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing device, a projector, and an image processing method.
2. Related Art
There has been known an interactive system provided with a projector for projecting an image, and a light emitting pen operated by the user on the image projected (see, e.g., JP-A-2012-173447). The light emitting pen is a pointing body for emitting an infrared ray from the pen tip, and the projector detects the infrared ray from the light emitting pen to recognize the operation content of the user.
When the projector projects a projection image on a horizontal projection surface such as a desk, the user performs the operation in a variety of positions in the periphery of the desk in some cases. However, in the interactive system according to related art, since the direction of the projection image projected by the projector is fixed to a predetermined direction, there has been a disadvantage that the projection image is difficult to be viewed by the user depending on the position where the operation is performed. As described above, there is a problem that the convenience of the user is insufficient when operating the projection image.